


dear old dad (you're here too?),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Disappointment, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, ghost - Freeform, reginald is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: "To think the opportunity to see you again would be in my untimely death did not occur to me, my boy."Ben gags, and he knows it's immature, but Reginald did not just use possession in the afterlife."So I'm 'your boy' now?" Ben asks, frowning as he stands in the doorway.or,Ben and Reginald have a Talk.





	dear old dad (you're here too?),

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was writing for Five??? I lied XD
> 
> Enjoy it!

Ben felt it when Reginald died, sending Klaus a sympathetic look before vanishing into thin air.

He allowed himself to breathe in the crisp spring air of the Other Side, listening to the chirping of the birds above his head.

His feet led him along, one in front of the other, as he trusted his gut to find his father.

Six was a little confused when he stopped in front of a barber shop, but stepped in anyway, wincing at the sound of the bell.

A chuckle.

"To think the opportunity to see you again would be in my untimely death did not occur to me, my boy."

Ben gags, and he knows it's immature, but Reginald did  _ not _ just use possession in the afterlife.

"So I'm 'your boy' now?" Ben asks, frowning as he stands in the doorway. His father sighs, dusting his white barber coat jacket throw over thing.

"You were always my boy," Reginald says, gesturing for Ben to take a seat in the barber chair. Despite his internal protests, he still finds himself listening to his father's wishes.

"It never seemed like it at home," Ben whispers, avoiding his father's gaze as the older man ties a white blanket around his neck.

"Did you crave the validation that much, Number Six?" He asks, voice competing with the now active razor.

Ben doesn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the mirror in front of him. 

"That was always your fault, Number Six," Reginald says suddenly, pulling away from where he was cutting the side of Ben's hair. "You wanted so hard to be strong like your siblings, but could never control your ability."

A sigh. "I simply couldn't validate what isn't there."

Ben tightens his hold on the chair's armrest, finally meeting Reginald's eyes.

"Even now you bring me down," he hisses through gritted teeth. "You still find ways to hurt me with your words!"

Reginald doesn't look empathetic at all. "It's your own fault for being so vulnerable, Six, so trusting."

"If you learnt to build some backbone, maybe you wouldn't be so affected."

Ben groans, passing his hands on his face.

"I shouldn't have to," he yells, standing suddenly. "You're my father! I shouldn't have to protect myself from your mouth!" He adds, pointing a finger in Reginald's direction.

"Ben --"

Something snaps in him, and he whirls around to glare at his dead father one more time.

"Don't you  _ ever _ call me by  _ my _ name again. Do you understand?"

Reginald smiles eerily.

"That's more like it, Number Six," he compliments, even as Ben marches out the door into the street.

And then Klaus is staring up at him from where he sits in a dingy alleyway, throwing pebbles at the wall in front of him.

"Dad died," Four says with a smile, and Ben rolls his eyes as he takes a seat beside him.

"I know," he mumbles, staring at the ground, and for once Ben is happy Klaus isn't curious to know how.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love <33
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
